A PC card is a card standardized by PCMCIA in the US and JEIDA in Japan. A PC card may have a function of flash-memory, SCSI, LAN, modem and the like. After a PC card standard of “PC Card Standard Release 5.0”, a PC card may have a plurality of functions in it.
According to a conventional technology, all necessary functions are built in a single PC card to realize a multi-function. However, it may cost a lot for designing, fabrication and tests of such a multi-function PC card.